Shadow Hound
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Chaotic, Evil, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 4d8+8 (26 hp) Initiative: +7 (+3 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 40 ft. AC: 14 (+3 Dex, +1 Deflection), Touch 14, Flat-footed 11 BAB/Grapple: +4/+4 Attack: 1 incorporeal touch +7 melee (1d8 cold) Full Attack: 1 incorporeal touch +7 melee (1d8 cold) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Frightful presence Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., scent, immune to fear and mind-affecting effects, resistance to fire 10 and electricity 10, DR 5/good, SR10 Saves: Fort. +6, Ref. +7, Will +5 Abilities: Str -, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 11 Skills: Hide +10, Jump +9, Listen +8, Spot +8, Survival +8, Tumble +12 Feats: Improved Initiative, Run, Track (B) Environment: Abyss Organization: Solitary or pack (3d4) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 5-8 HD (Medium); 9-12 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: +4 (cohort) This creature is a large, black dog with long, whipping tails and razor sharp teeth. No individual details are visible on its body; it seems to exist only as a murky silhouette. Shadow hounds are the abyssal counterparts of hell hounds. As they move, the hideous canines seem to glide over the terrain without making the slightest sound. In fact, even when agitated or injured, they are always completely silent. Their relation to shadow mastiff is uncertain, although some claimed that they evolved from shadow mastiffs which were tamed by demons. They do not speak, but understand Abyssal. Combat Shadow hounds are clever hunters that operate in large packs. They like to send their target running and screaming, then bolt after him and take him on the run. They feed off the fear of their victims. Frightful Presence (Ex): When a shadow hound can induce fear by charging. Any creature within 30 ft. must make a Cha-based DC 12 will save or be frightened for 3d4 rounds. A successful save renders one immune to the fear of one particular shadow hound for 24 hours. Creatures with more HD than the shadow hound are immune. Racial Skills: A shadow hound gains +8 racial bonus to hide in a shadowy area. Habitat/Society In the Abyss, shadow hounds like to roam cold, subterranean passageways looking for easy prey. They give birth in a litter of 2d4 young, half of whom would be soon devoured by the stronger half. Some demonic rulers keep packs of shadow hounds, sending them to serve their mortal followers on other planes. Baphomet has sent a large pack of shadow hounds to the ogres of the Ice Spires. Graz’zt keeps a kennel of them in his palace for hunts in Zrintor, the Viper Forest. Despite being chaotic, they are fiercely loyal to their masters. As such, these silent canines are also used as guard dogs. They serve their masters until one of the following happens – they die, the master dies or they encounter a more powerful or more evil patron (at which point, they switch alliance). Converted from Giantcraft, pp.126-127. Category:Outsiders